Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an artificial intelligence audio apparatus which is capable of interacting with a human. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an artificial intelligence audio apparatus and an operation method thereof which determines an existence of a human and says a greeting that is suitable for a current time and surrounding environment, asks the human whether to play music, and upon request, selects and plays music that is suitable for the surrounding environment and mood. Further, when certain music is played, adjusts a lighting suitable for a type of the played music to create a mood.
Description of the Related Art
In a related art, an audio apparatus such as an audio player is used to play and listen to music widely used by people to get rid of stress who are more engaged in mental labor than in manual labor.
The audio apparatus of the related art passively plays music selected by a user according to a user command. Accordingly, a user selects music to listen to such music. Further, a user may not share a same feeling with the audio apparatus such as an emotional feeling that otherwise may occur from an interaction with other people. Accordingly, a user recognizes the audio apparatus simply as a device for playing music, and may not have an emotional connection which may otherwise occur from an interaction with people. In fact, the audio apparatus is primarily used for getting rid of stress through listening to music.
Accordingly, there is a need for an artificial intelligence audio apparatus which may comprehensively determine circumstances of a user, say greetings to a user, and at the same time provide music or mood more actively or intelligently to a user, beyond a passive playing of music according to a user command.